DiNozzo's and McGee Driving School
by dreamcatcher365
Summary: This is a five shot series. A little look inside of the world of our two favorite NCIS Agents roles has Father's and Driving Instructors. Will Tony survive when his children haves David running through their veins While McGee already has a coffin at home thanks to Abby. This story connects to My NCIS Universe. Tiva And McAbbs. NO SLASHES


_Authors note: This story connects to My NCIS Universe. There is a whole list of Stories that are coming soon in my profile. Thanks to everyone that read and follow my stories. Especially the reviews it means a lot to me. This will be a five shot. In the world where are two favorite Ncis agents' role has fathers and driver instructors. _

* * *

_Tony had dreaded this moment for the last fifteen years. The day, he would be sitting outside of the DMV waiting for his daughter to come out from testing. _

_He was leaning against his car when his Daughter rushes towards him with a piece of paper in her hand. _

_He Smirks. "Ninja, you didn't have to write it down on paper, its okay maybe next time" She rolls her eyes at her father failed excuse of a joke._

"_Daddy, the only time I am coming back is on December 7 to get my license "He cures at the idiot that changed the age from sixteen to just when you finished six months of Driving practice if you do a few each classes of driver education Which lets his daughter get her license two weeks early. 'Wow if that is not omen I don't know what is."He thinks to himself. _

"_Because, you know why?" she smiles and shows him her Learning permit. "I got a Hundred "she sings, causing him to laugh._

"_Okay, come on let's go get you some lunch. "He was getting into going the driver's seat when she taps him on the shoulder._

"_Daddy, Can I drive ? You know to break in my permit. "She asks, sweetly, His eyes widen. Why does she want to rush it?' he thinks to himself. _

"_Ninja, you just got your permit, can't we started tomorrow. "She sighs."fine, you promise, Tomorrow. "He nods with a smile._

_She walks around to the other side. "Thank god, I have one more day.' He thinks to himself while his daughter bulks her seatbelt. _

* * *

_The day had arrived the day he was putting his fifteen year old by hide the wheel. His heart was pounding a hundred miles an hour, ever step he was taking to the passage side. Making his heart feel like it was about to burst._

_Kate gets into the Driver seat smiling; she looks at her father who was taking his sweet time getting into his seat. _

"_Daddy, can you act like I am not taking you to the desert to kill you and dump your body. "He sighs, getting in. he closes the door while Kate bulks up and adjusts her mirrors._

"_I am not acting that way, I am just checking if everything is in order." she smiles _

"_Daddy, are you talking about the car or your affairs. I swear I better be getting you movie collection." She teases, causing him to smile while he bulks his belt._

"_Okay, first which one is your brake?" He asks, hoping she knows because her mother sure doesn't. All she knows is the gas pedal._

"_The brake is on the left, and the gas is on the right" She says, Tony smiles nodding. _

"_Good. Now signal if you were turning left" he smiles. "Good, Now right "he smiles again. "Now hazards "She turns them on and then shuts them off. She looks at her father._

"_Great job, wow we covered a lot already, lets call it a day" She stares at him, he sighs._

"_Fine turn on the car, Place your foot on the brake, and put it into reverse."She does what he said. She looks at her father for further instructions._

_ "Good now, check your mirrors .while gently take your foot off of the brake and give it a little gas" she pulls out like a pro causing her father to stare at her._

_She smiles "See I told mom playing arcade games would help me one day."Tony smirks while she puts the car in drive._

_The smiles last of all of ten minutes until her father had to deal with her being on the street with other cars._

_She was going a few miles over the speed limit which was giving her father a heart attack in the passenger seat._

_He was clinging on for dear life making Kate nervous. She was doing alright but her father was making her feel that she was driving like her mother. _

"_Daddy I am not going that fast" She says annoyed, which causes her father to stare at her like she was going fast enough to break the sound barrier. 'News flash daddy, fifth five miles an hour is not seven hundred and one miles per hour "she mumbles to herself. _

"_Kate your going five miles over the speed limit, "He yells, causing her to tension up " Why are you yelling "she yell, taking a quick glance at her father who looks like he saw the light. _

"_Kate watches out" He shouts, when she almost hit the curve, she was able to avoid it._

"_I got it" she snaps, getting control of the car driving in a straight line. Recovering nicely from the almost accident._

"_No, you don't. you're not focusing." He scolds something he never did to her before. He was acting like some demon that had possessed him taking away the sweet loveable dad she loved who didn't yell at her._

"_Why are you going all Linda Blair on Me, Do you need an exorcism, I can call the priest." She says, making him chuckle darkly."_

"_Baby Go ahead and call I am going to need last rights, if you don't focus "He replies sharply,_

_She had enough. "That's it," She signals and pulls off the street which was only a few blocks away from her grandfather house. She gets off the car while he father does the same._

"_Where are you going?"He asks which causes her to glare._

"_To Grandpa, to build you a coffin since I am going to kill you "she snaps back, he sighs knowing he was the one that started this, she wasn't a bad driver. It was just the thought of her driving was the thing Tony couldn't get her mind wrapped around. The fact she was growing up and wont need him has much._

"_Kate get back in the car, it's getting late I'll drop you off." He says softly, she shakes her head._

"_I rather walk my gift to you. I'll call you later, maybe the spirit of god will compel the demons out of you" she says, before walking away. Tony sighs grabbing his phone dialing Gibbs before getting back into the car following her to make sure she got there safely. _

* * *

"_Hi Grandpa, What are you working on?"She asks, walking down the stairs. He looks up at her smiling. He had just gotten off the phone with Tony. _

"_A coffin "He answers, with a small smirk causing her to sigh deeply._

"_My Dad called you? "He nods signally her to take a seat. She does what her grandfather silently asked while he takes a seat across from her._

"_What Happened Short stack?" Gibbs asks his granddaughter who was staring at him with her father eyes. _

"_You know what happened, my dad already told you. "She says leaning back in her chair defeated. He gives her a tap on her leg._

"_Short stack, rule three" She gives him a little smile "Don't believe what you're told. Always double-check" He smiles leaning back into his chair. 'If only your father learned. Has quickly has you'._

"_Right, has always. What happened?"_

"_I was driving, and I was doing okay. But he kept picking at everything I did. I was going five miles over the speed limit and he flipped. Which made me nervous, which almost made me hit a curve. Which made us yell at one another. "_

"_I see"_

_"I understand Mom scarred him with her driving, because I know I am, and everyone says she has improved so I can't imagine what he went through. He thinks because I have mom's DNA running through my veins I am going to go all evel knievel" She comments, causing Gibbs to smirk at the statement. _

"_I don't think that's what's scaring him" Gibbs says, she looks at him confused. "What do you mean? "He smiles looking at her. She was growing up to fast. Neither he nor Tony could stop it. _

"_I mean your more DiNozzo then anything. " He says, referring to her 'charm 'that she inherited from her father which was scaring the hell out of her father and him. _

"_I know. I'm a lot like my dad." She says leaving her even more confused. _

"_Which scares him more than anything?"He smiles at her. _

"_I don't understand." He kisses her forehead. "You wouldn't it's a Daddy thing; it's the reason why we carry large guns. "She smiles "So you know why he acted that way." He nods, thinking about if he would have made it to that point with Kelly. How lucky he was he got a second chance with Kate. _

"_So I shouldnt be upset with him" He shakes his head. "I didn't say that" he says with his pass of look. She smirks._

"_Yes, but I know you. And what all those looks mean. That's why we don't have any secrets" She answers smiling giving him his own sly grin._

"_Come on let's get some food into you "He taps her legs, getting up from his seat. "What's on the menu" She asks, walking behind him up the stairs. "What do you want? "She thinks about it for all of two seconds. "Jethro Famous steak "He smiles, "I think I can arrange that." _

* * *

_Tony walks into his daughter room, where she was doing her homework laying down on her bed. Her iPod was on full blasted._

_She looks up to see her father walking cautions towards her. "What Dad" She takes her headphones out of her ears. _

"_Dad, I lost the Dee. Which makes it endearing" He says, with a smile taking a seat on the bed. _

"_Hey, don't feel too terrible. You gained nee, you know has in Loony. "She gives him a little smirk. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone all Linda Blair on you" she nods, motioning her hand for him to continue. He raises a brow causing her to sigh._

"_I am sorry too. That I had to fall victim to that sort of behavior" She says, smiling causing her father to shoot her a look._

"_I am sorry; I shouldn't have talked back to you or walked away. It was wrong, but to help my case you started it "She states causing him to laugh. He places a kiss on her forehead._

"_Your right, I did start this argument, which is why I am going to make it up to you. Tomorrow after school" She smiles with a raise brow._

"_How are you going make it up to me?"She asks quizzical look on her face._

"_You have to wait. Are we okay?" He asks which cause her to stare at his concern face confused._

"_Daddy, we were always okay. "She replies causing him to grin. He got his Dee back. 'Gibbs is right, I'm not my father' she smiles, glancing up at her clock_

_. "Daddy, you want to go see a movie? Angel beneath the Demon is showing in forty minutes."He smiles. "It's a school night" she nods, looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes. "But, I want to see a movie with you" she gets on her knees hugging her father which makes him sigh in defeat. She smiles kissing his cheek before jumping out of bed to put on her shoes._

"_I heard it's the Bourne series meets Losers." He says, getting up from the bed. "No, I heard that it's like haywire meets Losers. You know with more Dialogue and Better Directing. "She comments, walking out of her room. _

* * *

_Tony pulls up the high school. He waves to his daughter who was across the way talking to her friends. She says, her goodbyes and makes her way to the car._

"_Hey, Ninja how was school?"She smiles looking at her father. "Where are we going daddy?"He smirks shrugging his shoulders._

"_Somewhere "She rolls her eyes. "Does somewhere have an location ? "He smiles, while he pulls onto the street. _

"_Yes of course" She glares at him, causing him to smirk. "Now you know how I feel, when I asks you what's the boys names who talks to you. "She rolls her eyes with a smile._

"_Daddy, it's not the same thing. I save people's lives withholding information. You're just being mean to your daughter who worships the ground you walk on "she says with a smirk, he gives her a look._

"_Over kill "he nods" a little, you know about saving people lives. While the rest was a nice little augment" He smiles and gives her a wink. She laughs shaking her head._

_He pulls up to the Metropolitan Police Academy. She looks at her father confused._

"_I thought you would like a challenge, and believe me its fun learning pit maneuver. The sirens and the cage are just bonuses."She smiles, before kissing his cheek. _

"_You're trying to get mom side out of me, before you put me on the road again. "He nods "pretty much"_

"_Daddy, I am not the one you need to worry about. Remember who you call mini zee "She says with a smile getting out of the car._

_Tony eyes widen. "Oh My God, Tali "Kate leans on the window smirking._

"_Don't forget about A.J you remember the boy whose a perfect mixture of you and mom. Daddy a little glimps__ into the future watch him Play Need for speed."His eyes go wild._

_She smiles. "Come on Daddy; teach the one who knows the difference between the gas and the brake."_

_He bangs his head against his steering wheel 'DiNozzo Driving School is going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, next will be with McGee and his son. I think Tony needs sometime to get his affairs in order before he places the twins behind the wheel._

_Please review _

_Sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors. _


End file.
